


Senpai, I like you.

by luamal1217



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luamal1217/pseuds/luamal1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibuki likes Shindou and he does what one has to do to show him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senpai, I like you.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh well I haven't written anime related fiction in ages so here it is :)  
> Might continue it with different pairings ;)

"Senpai! Senpai! They're fighting!" Shindo looked up and saw Ibuki running towards them.  
"What? Who?" Shindo asked getting up from the bench he was sitting on. 

"They..they're fighting about..some money again," he replied, his breath rigged from the run he just made.   
Shindo looked at Kirino whom he was talking to before Ibuki ran up to them. "Sorry Kirino but I have to go. I'll text you later." Kirino nodded as he saw Shindo run off with Ibuki following him.

"Where were they?" Shindo asked still running.  
"In the locker room." 

Shindo ran to the locker room and opened the door, stopping a few steps in the room when he saw no one there.   
"Ibuki there's no..." he began turning to look at his teammate, stopping when he saw Ibuki standing in hus personal space. 

"I-Ibuki?"   
The taller guy leaned down and without a word he pressed his lips onto Shindo's.   
Shindo placed his hands on Ibuki's chest and pushed him away, "w-what are you doing?" 

"Are you with Kirino-senpai?" Ibuki asked him.  
"I don't think that it's your concern if I go out with him or anyone for that matter!"   
"Shindo-senpai," he said moving towards him and pressing Shindo against the locker, "are you dating Kirino-senpai?" Ibuki repeated the answer.

"Ibuki I..." the brown-haired guy was going to repeat the same answer but Ibuki talked, stopping him from answering.  
"  
Shindo-senpai I like you. I worked hard everyday just to get better so that you could praise me and see me as an equal. You look at me with that look as if you want me dead and even now that I got better you can't seem to stand me at all. I'm sorry that I took the place of the others from your original team but it's not my fault. Both Tsurugi-senpai and Tenma seemed to have gotten over that now but you didn't."   
"Of course I wouldn't," Shindo snapped at him, "none of you joined because you liked Soccer. None of you had an idea how to even play soccer!" 

"But now we do!" Ibuki shouted, "we got better, 'I' got better and you know I have. Shindo-senpai I like you.."  
"You already said that," Shindo interrupted him.

Ibuki stopped noticing how Shindo was blushing right up to his ears. "And you like me too," and with that Ibuki leaned down again kissing Shindo.   
"I-bu..." Shindo began but Ibuki's tongue in his mouth didn't allow him to speak.

"If you're not going out with anyone and you're not picking up a good fight I'm not going to stop," Ibuki warned.  
"What?!" he said surprised, letting out a moan when he felt Ibuki's hand on his croach.  
"W-Wait, wait! Ibuki, t-the door. A-Anyone could come in..." he moaned.  
Ibuki smirked at him, "is that what you're worried about Shindo-senpai."

Shindo blushed, "s-shut up you!"   
Ibuki smiled and kissed him again while he kept on rubbing him over his pants.

"I-Ibuki," he moaned pulling away from him.  
"Senpai, turn around," Ibuki told him.  
Shindo looked at him worried and slightly surprised. "Come on Shindo-senpai, turn around."

The ex-captain trusted him and he turned around, his chest pressed against the locker. Ibuki kissed behind his ear and down his neck. Shindo shuddered softly at the felling of Ibuki's lips. Ibuki moved his hand under Shindo's shirt as he kept sucking on his neck and pressing Shindo against the locker.

"Senpai," he whispered in his ear as he pulled down Shindo's pants.  
Shindo's blush got deeper around his neck as Ibuki removed his underpants as well.   
"I-Ibuki..." he moaned.   
Ibuki smiled gently, "relax senpai, it will hurt less."   
Shindo breathed deeply and he felt Ibuki removing his clothes behind him. After a few he felt Ibuki's skin against his and took a deep breath.   
"Ibuki wait," Shindo called and Ibuki stopped, "what is it?"   
"Um...just, don't be too rough."   
Ibuki smiled softly. "Why are you smiling?" he asked.  
"No nothing, and don't worry. I'll go slow." 

Ibuki entered him slowly allowing Shindo to adjust. Shindo moaned, his hand clunched tightly in a fist as he threw his head back against Ibuki's.   
"Are you okay?" Shindo nodded slowly. "Can I move?" and he nodded again.

Ibuki began moving his hips slowly just so that Shindo could get used to it. Shindo was moaning loudly and eventually he began moving his own hips against Ibuki.

"Faster," Shindo moaned, "move faster," he begged. Ibuki nodded and he began moving harder inti Shindo, feeling the locker tremble.

"I-I-Ibuki," he shouted..."I'm..close!"   
"Me too Senpai," Ibuki moaned, "together."   
Shindo nodded and after a few both of them released together.

Shindo leaned back onto Ibuki who was trying to hold both of them up. He took Shindo's face and kissed him hard.  
"Shindo-senpai, could you start looking at me normally now? Please?" 

Shindo smiled softly, "yea don't worry. I will."   
Ibuki smiled and kissed him again.

 

Behind the door of the locker room Kirino stood there, his hand in fists, shaking in anger.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Did you like it?


End file.
